Regresando de la muerte
by Kaei Kon
Summary: -HIATUS- UA Rei intenta evitar que Kai cometa el mismo error que él. ¿podrá Rei evitar que Kai se quite la vida y quedarse con él? KaixRei
1. Chapter 1

Regresando a la vida

by Kaei Kon

* * *

Paseaba por entre las tumbas como generalmente cada caída de la tarde, por más que soplaba el viento su largo cabello negro no se movía, sus muñecas tenían un color azulado que desvanecía ,conforme raptaba por sus brazos, a un mate blanco. El color de un muerto. Sin embargo sus ojos aún conservaban el tono dorado que lo acompañó en vida. Su traje manchado de perpetuo bermellón a los costados tampoco se movía con el viento, pero, eso era normal; al menos en un cuerpo etéreo.

A pesar de que sabía esto, su esencia conservaba los diferentes instintos corpóreos, así que se sentó sobre su lápida favorita cada cinco días esperando que el cementerio en el que habitaba recibiera la visita de aquel que ya por varios años había sido más que un simple mortal.

Sintió una helada afluente recorrer su esencia, lo que significaba que alguien como él había pasado muy cerca aún y cuando no pudiera verle él lo sabía...

Distraídamente paseaba su dedo por las letras cinceladas en la grava, sin tener que ver sabía que su dedo lentamente escribía la palabra "Hiwatari"

Veía como las hojas de los árboles disfrutaban de la brisa añorando él mismo poder sentir el viento, cuando la conexión regresó su vista a la lápida. No se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado. El chico al que esperaba ya estaba ahí con una mano sobre la lápida pero... algo andaba mal... no era como siempre... él... lloraba, amarga y silenciosamente lloraba diciendo algo en un murmullo.

Le pareció tan extraño verlo llorar.

Desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez de pié junto a ambos ataúdes, el pequeño niño peliazul no había derramado una sola lágrima. La escena le pareció tan familiar, es por eso que se había acercado en primer lugar, un niño parado junto a un par de ataúdes, mucha gente alrededor mascullando frases, algunas sinceras otras no.- le recordó... un niño de cabello negro y ojos dorados ¿cómo no recordarlo? Si él era ese niño. Pero la diferencia entre su escena y la del pequeño peliazul era que él se encontraba de rodillas con la cara escondida entre sus manos llorando a todo pulmón.- en cambio el pequeño peliazul apenas si se veía la tristeza en sus ojos... y... ahora era la cosa más absurda verlo de ese modo. Los murmullos del ahora chico habían llamado la atención y gracias a la paranormal conexión podía escucharlos.

"Ya... no más... es el límite de mi resistencia. Lo siento, no puedo mantener mi promesa, sé que te prometí que seguiría adelante pero ya no, ya no puedo, jamás voy a poder hacerlo solo. Quiero que sepas que lo he meditado mucho, y no veo otra salida, no quiero poner en riesgo a los pocos que quiero. Si algo le pasa a Tala... Yo..." levantó su rostro y pudo ver el dolor inmerso en esas gemas escarlata mientras una sonrisa de derrota se formaba en sus labios "Estará bien ¿sabes? es fuerte y tiene a Bryan con él. Además quiero que sepas... que ambos sepan que no lo hago porque me rendí, muy al contrario siento que yo gano, nunca sabrán nada, ni dónde quedó el libro. ¿verdad que sí es buena idea?" pero el chico no recibió respuesta alguna, más al contrario del bolsillo de su chamarra sustrajo una navaja que abrió con lentitud mientras los pensamientos más obvios pasaban por su mente...

Brincó de la lápida viendo la escena en cámara lenta... '¡NO!' Gritó aún sabiendo que no lo escucharía, pero... ver a alguien cometer el mismo error que él era sofocante, saber que pronto su existencia sería igual de miserable y una eterna tortura era horrible, '¡No¡No¡Te condenarás para siempre¡Basta!' pero el peliazul no le podía escuchar, solo el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza; con terror miró como el filo de la navaja lentamente se hundía en la muñeca izquierda del chico, y sintió una terrible angustia, lo cual era absurdo, hacía décadas que no sentía nada, y aún así casi le parecía sentir un corazón, su corazón, latir rápido "¡QUE BASTA!" e inconscientemente se lanzó sobre el otro chico causando que ambos cayeran al suelo uno encima del otro.

Ambos pares de ojos se conectaron, ámbar y escarlata, los primeros llenos de asombro al sentir el cuerpo bajo el suyo, el sentir la respiración de ese cuerpo chocar con su cara, y más aún sentir que él estaba respirando era aún más perturbador; los segundos estaban llenos de cuestionamiento, de la nada había salido un chico para detener su proceder, pero ¡era imposible! Estaba seguro que no había nadie en el cementerio.

El pelinegro se levantó asombrado y miró sus manos, el tono pálido había sido reemplazado por el suave canela que siempre había sido su piel. Tocó su cara y sentía sus dedos sobre su piel, sintió la calidez de la que los seres vivos gozaban ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" pero no recibió respuesta el extraño chico de rasgos felinos parecía más interesado en estudiarse a sí mismo que en prestarle atención "si me disculpas estaba haciendo algo importante"

Y ante aquellas palabras regresó a ponerle atención al peliazul delante

- ¡Kai no lo hagas! –dijo desesperado recordando lo de hacía apenas un par de instantes-.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –dijo aún más confundido-

- Tu nombre es Kai Hiwatari, eres ruso, tus padres están enterrados aquí y si mal no recuerdo le habías prometido a tu madre soportar todo y seguir adelante.

Kai tomó al extraño chico de la ropa y lo estrelló con fuerza contra el piso. Ahora era él que estaba encima pero una fiera mirada acompañaba su antes afligido rostro. El pelinegro estaba todo conmocionado, hacía ya mucho que no sentía miedo, esa mirada roja eso causaba. Pero como él no era de los que se agazapaban colocó una pierna en el estómago del otro y lo mandó hacia atrás.

Así comenzaron o más bien Kai comenzó a arremeter contra el chico confundiéndolo con la gente que trataba de evitar quitándose la vida. Cuando Rei pudo retenerlo en una llave de kung-fu ambos estaban bastante agitados.

- ¡Nunca lo tendrás¡Mátame!

- No, no; escúchame voy a soltarte, no quiero hacerte nada, yo tampoco sé que está pasando aquí, te suelto pero me dejas explicarte ¿si?

Después de un momento que pareció una eternidad Kai asintió. El pelinegro lo soltó lentamente. Kai fue dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el chico, para observarlo bien. Era un poco más bajo que él, su cabello negro y ojos dorados le daban un aspecto exótico, y sus rasgos felinos le hacían deducir de una aldea en las montañas de china.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó el ruso con su fría voz-

- Mi nombre es Rei Kon.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo... es que... yo... no... estaba...

- Hn –imperó con fastidio haciendo sonreír al chino-

- Conozco muy bien ese gesto Kai, pero es que no sé como decirte... ni yo mismo sé que hago... vivo.

- ¿Vivo¿qué clase de broma es esta¿Y cómo es que dices que me conoces?

- Vienes a este lugar cada cierto tiempo y desde hace un año vienes cada semana a visitar a tus padres ¿cierto? Yo te conozco desde la primera vez que estuviste aquí en el entierro de tus ellos; conozco todo lo que les platicas, Kai.

- Yo no recuerdo haberte visto nunca

- Eso es porque no podías verme. –La cara ceja alzada en el rostro del ruso denotaba perfectamente incredulidad y para Rei ese era un gesto muy cautivador-

- Sígueme

Rei comenzó a caminar sabiendo que el ruso le seguiría.- cada vez se adentraban más y más en el enorme cementerio, llegaron a una parte donde las lápidas estaban rotas y descuidadas, viejas.

Rei se detuvo ante un par de ellas y apuntó con su dedo para que Kai se acercara a ellas "Mira" Kai se acercó con cuidado aún cuidándose de ese chico, cuando poso sus ojos pudo leer "Kon"

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Es la tumba de mis padres –Kai lo miró con compresión, pero nada mas allá- de acuerdo ahora mira esta –apuntó a la que estaba enseguida donde se leía "Kon Rei"

- No tiene nada de particular. ¿Algún pariente? –Rei negó con la cabeza y sonrió ante el escepticismo del chico-

- Es mi tumba. –se escuchó un pequeño resoplido divertido-

- Sí claro

- Es en serio ¿qué ganaría con mentirte?

- No lo sé. Tal vez estás loco

- ¿Me veo como un loco?

- Tú eres el que dice que eres un muerto viviente.

- Yo tampoco sé lo que sucede.

- Por mí ese puede ser cualquier persona, ni siquiera sé si de verdad "Rei" es tu nombre.

- Es mi nombre; observa –y retiró algunas ramas que estaban por debajo de la lápida. Una descolorida foto apenas visible mostraba la imagen de un jovencito idéntico al chico de pié junto a la tumba -¿ves? Soy yo

- Hum... –hubo un gran silencio- admito que te le pareces mucho.

- ¡Por los dioses¿Entonces cómo explicas que sepa toda tu historia? Todo lo que le has dicho a tu madre, las cosas que no cualquiera sabe...

- No lo sé.

- Al menos deberías darme el beneficio de la duda ¿no crees?

- Tal vez

- ¡Bien! Al menos ya es un comienzo

El joven pelinegro sonrió de una manera tan deslumbrante que algo en el interior de Kai se movió y le hizo apartar la mirada ligeramente nervioso.

Había un chico parado junto a él diciendo que era un muerto viviente ¡por supuesto que iba a estar nervioso! No tenía nada que ver con su sonrisa ¿verdad? Y al parecer... este chico, Rei, tenía algo que ver con él porque nadie escucha las conversaciones privadas de nadie sin motivo alguno

- ¿Porqué escuchabas lo que hablaba con mis padres?

- Bueno... verás... como vez mis padres también murieron, cuando tú llegaste por primera vez la situación se me hizo muy conocida.

- Hum

- Si quieres nos sentamos en aquel árbol y te cuento...

El ruso se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia donde el pelinegro le había sugerido. Una vez sentados Rei tomó una gran bocanada de aire como queriendo paladear el dulce aroma del pino sobre ellos, ya había olvidado los aromas, todos ellos, y había uno que le llegaba de una manera muy sutil: el aroma de Kai.

- ¿Porqué me detuviste? –rompió el silencio el ruso

- ¿eh? –estaba ensimismado disfrutando de nimiedades que había olvidado los hechos-

- ¿por qué te lanzaste sobre mí cuando iba a...?

- ¡Ah sí, es cierto! Por favor no lo hagas, por favor... –Kai miró dentro de los ojos ámbar y pudo distinguir mucho sentimiento, pero no lograba entender porqué el chico lo había detenido en primer lugar- tú no sabes lo que pasa después de que te suicidas. Estás condenado, no tienes descanso y quedas varado en este mundo como un ente, no sientes nada, no duermes, no respiras, es... no sabría explicarte, opino que el infierno sería mejor al menos ahí sientes dolor... –había un deje de sufrimiento en los ojos del chico-

- ¿Quieres decir que tú...? –Rei asintió-

- Mis padres murieron de una extraña enfermedad de azotó mi aldea cuando yo era muy pequeño, fue horrible, sí caías enfermo no había ya la posibilidad de salvarte, solo ibas perdiendo fuerza en una lenta agonía, mientras todo tu cuerpo comienza a... a... –Rei cubrió su rostro con sus manos esos recuerdos le causaban dolor por primera vez en mucho tiempo- yo era el único hijo que tenían, era muy pequeño, pero como toda la aldea estaba ocupada con sus enfermos yo tuve que cuidar a mis padres, verlos deteriorase día con día, limpiar las yagas... dioses... al final ya no me reconocían... –hubo un largo silencio entonces, Rei tomó aire y un poco de valor para continuar su historia, no quería ver a Kai cometer la misma tontería -... los cuerpos eran llevados a diferentes ciudades para evitar la infección y mis padres fueron traídos aquí... tan lejos de casa... la epidemia pasó y yo tuve que vivir solo desde ese momento, en realidad no fue tan duro, había gente que se preocupó de mi en un principio –sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus amigos- hasta que un día comencé a sentirme mal, tenía fiebres y periodos de debilidad, el médico del pueblo mandó una muestra de sangre al laboratorio más cercano y cuando tuve la prueba en mis manos todo se vino a bajo.- al parecer tenía el mismo virus, había sido un portador pero no se había desarrollado hasta que mis defensas bajaron, supongo que fue a causa de algún resfriando que no le puse atención... en fin, yo... no quería que nadie de mis amigos ni los que quería fueran a contagiarse, así que al poco tiempo de que me dieron los resultados tomé la decisión de que lo mejor para todos sería que yo muriera antes de que fuera un foco de infección, además no quería terminar como mis padres, no quería sufrir lo mismo; tomé una navaja y... –Rei se miró las muñecas y comenzó a llorar- lo último que recuerdo es estar en mi habitación esperando a que todo pasara, aún estaba conciente cuando mis amigos entraron gritando horrorizados... y luego... estaba en este cementerio. Si hubiera sido un poco más valiente me hubiera aislado y hubiera esperado que la enfermedad me consumiera, pero no lo fui y ahora no puedo dejar este lugar es... como estar confinado a un círculo del que jamás podrás salir...

Kai estaba totalmente sin habla, sentía en tremendo impulso de abrazar al chico, en verdad había sufrido mucho, él todavía podía vivir pero en cambio el pobre chico al final hubiera muerto de una u otra manera. Lo extraño era que ahora no tenía duda en lo que decía, la forma en que su voz denotaba dolor, nadie podía ser tan bueno fingiendo tanto dolor...

Rei limpió sus lagrimas y recupero su temple y puso una sonrisa en sus labios.

- En fin eso ya pasó, ahora te digo que tú no lo hagas, por favor Kai, es horrible estar maldecido de esta forma.

- Hum... ¿y cómo es que ahora estás vivo?

- No lo sé, solo quería evitar que tú hicieras lo mismo y ahora mírame.

- ¿Crees que regresaste a la vida?

- No lo sé. No sé si sea temporal o qué, tal vez solo sea cuestión de tiempo y empiece a... –el terror asomó por su mirada- de-desarrollar la, la, la.

- Hum... ¿porqué no vienes conmigo? Puedes quedarte en mi casa hoy, y mañana veremos que pasa, incluso si deseas podemos ir al médico

Rei estaba realmente sorprendido ante la amabilidad que denotaba, después de muchos años de conocerlo sabía que Kai no era así, tal vez su historia de verdad le había llegado.

- C-claro gracias no, no quiero ser una molestia

- No lo serás

- Gracias –sonrió dulcemente provocando que Kai desviara nuevamente su mirada- Pero... aún no me has dicho porqué querías cometer esta estupidez –Kai giró su mirada-

- Vamos Kai, puedes contarme, he estado escuchando todos estos años.

- Mi abuelo. Lo mataron esta mañana.

- OH cielos, lo siento mucho Kai¿las mismas personas que mataron a tus padres?

De algún modo Kai ya no se sorprendió por que Rei tuviera esa información, así que solo asintió, luego sintió un par de cálidos brazos rodearle con comprensión, en realidad sería lindo llevar a alguien a casa... alguien a quienes "ellos" no conocieran y no pudieran lastimar...

* * *

Que onda! Aquí con una historia que sorprendentemente he escrito hoy! La pensé Hoy! Yo se que tengo otros fics que actualizar pero denme chanse, les prometo que en clase me pondré a trabajar XD y estaría muy agradecida de que me digan que opinan de esta cosa ¿da? 

Dosvidanyie!


	2. Chapter 2

Regresando de la muerte...

ok sé que cometí errores garrafales en el cap uno a ver si este está mas descente disfruten!

* * *

II

* * *

Kai entró con Rei en la enorme mansión donde de inmediato los recibió un sujeto de cabello azul unos años más grande que Kai y un gesto de disgusto impreso en todo su rostro, al mirar a Rei lo tomó por el brazo y lo apartó rápidamente de Kai. Lo que sorprendió al ruso fue que Rei no había tardado ni dos segundos en tomarlo del brazo y tumbarlo al suelo, poniendo una rodilla sobre la espalda del mayor y colocando un brazo detrás de su espalda, inmediatamente un grupo de uniformados en trajes negros apuntaban la cabeza de Rei con varias armas automáticas.- lo que le dio seguridad al peliazul sometido...

- ¡Hiwatari!. ¿a dónde crees que fuiste¡la policía te está buscando! Y encima traes extraños; dime mocoso ¿quién eres tú?. ¡Y ya suéltame o te dispararán!

Rei estaba bastante enfadado de que ese tipo lo hubiera tomado del brazo de esa manera tan brusca estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Kai hizo oír su voz

- ¡Déjalo en paz Heero!

- ¡Es un extraño!

- Un extraño que se quedará aquí hasta que yo diga lo contrario, ahora que mi abuelo no está el que manda aquí soy yo

- Eres menor de edad y tan pronto todo quede arreglado legalmente yo seré tu tutor

- No por mucho tiempo, además no tienes todo el poder sobre mí, mi abuelo me dejó ciertas responsabilidades de las cuales tengo edad legal para tomar, como por ejemplo que en –mi- casa entra quién –yo- quiera vamos Rei

Rei miró de una mortal manera al peliazul que se encontraba bajo él. Se levantó sin abandonar esta, sin embargo la fiera mirada escarlata también fue un factor que le hizo quedarse callado y respetar, al menos por ahora, la decisión del nuevo heredero.

No dieron ni cinco pasos cuando un chico fue corriendo hasta ellos y de un enorme abrazo tiró a Kai al suelo.

- Santo cielo Kai ¡estaba muy preocupado!

- Ivanov...

- Me enteré esta mañana y vine lo más rápido que pude, pero tan pronto llegué me dijeron que te habías marchado sin decir a dónde, temí que fueras a cometer una tontería.

- Iba –repuso el peliazul obteniendo un una mirada de extrañeza del chico pelirrojo que yacía sobre Kai pero luego notó cierta humedad en su antebrazo-

- ¡Santo cielo¡Estás sangrando! –dijo y levantó la muñeca del peliazul viendo el pequeño corte que ahí había, levantó la mirada bastante enfadado con unos vestigios de lo que bien pudieran ser lágrimas asomar por sus ojos- ¡Tú no ibas...¡No te atreverías!

- Como dije "Iba" él me detuvo –dijo Kai señalando al chino-

El joven taheño se levantó y miró con algo de recelo al chico frente a él, lo miró de arriba a bajo, Rei permitió la meticulosa inspección y le regaló una sonrisa al joven "_así que este es Tala... vaya, justo como lo imaginé, Kai ha hablado tanto de él que es difícil no imaginarse a alguien tan singular... así que Tala Ivanov, el mejor amigo de Kai_" Rei le extendió la mano al chico

- Hola, mi nombre es Rei Kon

- Ivanov, Tala –contestó sin tomar la mano-

- Se quedará aquí un tiempo. Tala. –imperó Kai el nombre del pelirrojo haciendo que este lo mirara fijamente con sus ojos árticos - tenemos que hablar, no vas a creer lo que está pasando aquí. ¿no te importa que se lo diga a él verdad? –preguntó Kai lo último a Rei-

- No para nada, yo sé que él es tu mejor amigo, y por lo que has dicho de él; no encuentro ninguna otra persona más en quién confiar. Sin embargo no me gustaría que se lo dijeras a nadie más en especial a ese sujeto de allá –dijo señalando en dirección de Heero quién daba instrucciones a los diferentes hombres que custodiaban la mansión-

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Heero, aunque será difícil que no se entre de algunas cosas sobre todo con el odioso de su hermano rondando por aquí.

- Takao es una pequeña molestia sin duda –agregó Tala- sin embargo me molesta más el hecho de que él sepa que somos amigos –dijo señalando al pelinegro- además habló como si ya le hubieras contado toda tu vida.

- Él sabe toda mi vida

- ¿Oh en serio! –exclamó con irónico tono- y me quieres decir porqué nunca me comentaste de él ya que no pudiste contarle todo en escasas horas.

- Eso es de lo que quiero hablarte.

- Oh no, no hablarás nada con él Hiwatari la verdad es que te mereces unos buenos golpes –se escuchó la fuerte voz de un chico que aparecía justo por detrás-

- ¿A ti quién te invitó? –respondió el peliazul-

El chico frente a ellos era un joven tal vez uno o dos años más grande que Kai y Tala, su cabello era de un intrigante color lavanda al igual que sus ojos, su piel pálida como la de los otros dos rusos y un semblante serio y un tanto cáustico. De su oreja izquierda colgaba una arracada que le daba aún más la pinta de pandillero.

Tanto él como Kai se dedicaron todo un minuto a matarse con la mirada, mientras en los ojos azul de Tala se podía ver un brillo de alegría, parecía causarle gracia el modo en que ellos dos trataban de asesinarse con la mirada.

"_Ese debe ser Bryan, el chico que salvó a Tala en aquella ocasión, je, no olvido el día que Kai llegó al cementerio todo irritado ya que había tenido que huir rápido del parque en el que almorzaba con Tala porqué unos sujetos los perseguían, al atravesar la calle Ivanov se tuvo que agazapar al escuchar un par de disparos, o eso fue lo que Kai dijo, casi lo arrolla un camión si el que este chico llamado Bryan no lo salva, además de ayudarles a escapar le gustó Tala, así fue como se fue involucrando con ellos... en verdad a Kai le molestó que Tala le prestara más atención a al pelilavanda más que a él pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, pero por la mirada de Tala puedo dilucidar que se toleran..." _

- ¿Y tú quién eres? –le preguntó Bryan-

- Ni-Hao mi nombre es Kon, Rei

- Hum –imperó el mayor alzando una ceja en un claro gesto de desconfianza menor-

- Kai se lo encontró por ahí y ahora se lo quiere quedar –ironizó el pelirrojo-

- Eso me hace sentir como si fuera un animal abandonado.

- ¿Un gato tal vez? –prosiguió el pelilavanda-

- Hn. Si nos disculpas Kuznetsov tenemos –asuntos- que arreglar ¿Tala?

- Ah, eso sí que no. Si le conciernen a mi volk yo voy

- A ti nadie te invitó yo no sé cómo es que Heero te dejo entrar

- No lo hizo, me brinqué la barda

- ¿Con alambrado electrificado y un montón de vigilancia? Sí, como no.

- Bueno ya, el chico rubio me dejó entrar

- ¿Mizuhara?

- Sí ese, como ya me ha visto varias veces le dije que no quería molestar y que buscaba a Tala, así que solo le di las gracias una barra de chocolate y asunto arreglado.

- Hn. Tendré que encargarme de él después. Como sea te digo que no puedes venir.

- No hay problema Kai, no me importa que él se entere, después de todo si tu amigo se va a enterar es obvio que él después se lo cuente a Tala después de todo se cuentan todo ¿no?

- Ah. ¿y este como sabe? –preguntó asombrado el pelirrojo-

- Bu-bueno supongo que lo escuchó de mí

- ¡Ah!. ¡Y tú andas divulgando mi vida a los extraños, a eso le llamo amigo Hiwatari!

- ¡No fue con intención así que ya cállate!

Y con este ultimátum entraron a los aposentos Hiwatari

* * *

Ya una vez en la enorme sala Tala y Bryan miraban un poco estupefactos la seria mirada de Kai, sin embargo, no tardaron en soltar tal carcajada que Hiwatari volteó su rostro algo enfadado hacia sus dos compatriotas. 

- No, ya en serio Kai, dime de dónde sacaste que te íb-íbamos a creer semejante disparate –comentó el pelirrojo tan pronto recobró el aliento y se secó una pequeña lagrimilla del rabillo del ojo-

- Sí, ahora si te pasaste, mira que hacernos creer que este sujeto es un muerto viviente se pasa de la raya -Y más carcajadas se escucharon-

- ¡Es cierto imbéciles! –se escuchó el estruendo de la voz del peliazul, lo que hizo callar un momento las carcajadas-

- Kai –habló seriamente el ojiazul- tú, tú ¿le creíste verdad? –la respuesta que obtuvo fue un serio asentamiento con la cabeza lo que volvió a provocar el estallido de carcajadas-

- ¡JAJAJAJA le creíste! No, no, es demasiado, no es posible que –tú- le hayas creído a este-

- ¡Es cierto, Kai no miente! –gritó esta vez el chino- si quieren creerle bien y si no pues olvídenlo pero te diré algo –se dirigió a Tala- hace como cinco años cuando tú y Kai fueron a visitar la tumba de sus padres tú te quedaste un rato más y le prometiste a sus padres que jamás dejarías de estar a lado de Kai, y que lamentabas... –y se detuvo para acercarse al pelirrojo y murmurar algo en su oído que le hizo abrir los ojos grandemente y luego mirar estupefacto al chino, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía de aquellas palabras, ni de aquella verdad que pensaba nunca sería capaz de revelar ante de su mejor amigo-

* * *

Después de que Tala y Bryan discutieran por el hecho de que ahora también el pelirrojo creía la disparatada historia de este extravagante chico todos se disponían a comer; todos en silencio en la enorme mesa del comedor. 

Toda la mansión estaba alerta y la razón era la recién muerte del millonario abuelo de Kai.

La familia Hiwatari llevaba dos generaciones intentando librarse de la maldición que su fortuna representaba. No hacía mucho que tan solo nombrar el apellido hacía alusión a la mafia rusa, pero Voltaire decidió que la familia tendría que retirarse si no quería terminar con su descendencia, esa vida por muy glamorosa que pareciese, no dejaba nada bueno, además con su hija que recién contraería matrimonio pensaba pasar todos sus bienes a empresas legales y dejar aquel asunto deshonesto por un buen tiempo. Su hija también pesó que esto sería una genial idea, y aunque ella fuera una genio en cuanto al "negocio familiar" consideraba que la vida que quería para su familia debería ser tranquila y sin preocupaciones... ¡Qué equivocados estaban! Habían firmado su condena de muerte aquel día que declararon ante el consejo que retiraban el apoyo de la familia...

La familia de Kai no solo retiró el apoyo, los fondos y el prestigio, también muchos inversionistas retiraron su dinero de los negocios lo que no agradó nada a los demás miembros, y lo más importante "se llevaron el libro" en verdad nadie sabía lo que aquel artilugio podría representar o qué había en su interior, pero de lo que todos estaban seguros era que aquél objeto había llevado a la grandeza a los Hiwatari.

Pasaron algunos años sin que nada pasara, sin que nadie molestara la paz que se había cernido sobre la familia, el gran y poderoso Voltaire ahora era el orgulloso abuelo de un pequeño varón que prometía ser el nuevo orgullo de la familia el que llevaría el nombre Hiwatari a otro nivel, donde el poder fuera de otro modo, donde el pequeño tendría una familia que le procuraría y querría siempre.- por lo tanto, el hombre no escatimó en gastar una gran cantidad de dinero para poner al alcance de "Kai" todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar, el futuro se vislumbraba de lo más brillante para el pequeño de cinco años que a pesar de no poder evitar llevar ese linaje frío y calculador en la sangre, que a pesar de que su madre rara vez le dedicara una palabra tierna, que a pesar de que su educación era severa y las recomendaciones eran más órdenes a seguir; el pequeño no dudaba ni un solo segundo de el amor que su familia le profesaba. Todo era un sueño hecho realidad, hasta aquel día...

Durante la noche un grito ahogado de la madre de Kai fue lo único que se escuchó antes de dos secos disparos, dos atronadores estruendos que arrancaron del lado de Kai a sus padres. ¿y todo por que? Venganza y sed de poder.

El poderoso Voltaire ahora destrozado con la pérdida de su única hija se recluyó en su mundo llevándose a su pequeño nieto con él, dónde pudiera protegerlo, dónde pudiera vigilarle, dónde estaría seguro y constaría cada amigo, cada persona, cada sirviente, cada ser que se acercara a lo único que le quedaba de alegría, pero nunca se preocupó en defenderse él, en evitar que el ahora adolescente Kai Hiwatari perdiera al único familiar que le quedaba.- el último error del poderoso hombre.

- ¿Y qué se supone debes hacer ahora? –preguntó el pelirrojo al nuevo huésped-

- No lo sé. No sé de que se trata esto, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que está pasando, ni porqué estoy aquí.

- Tal vez tu única tarea era evitar que Hiwatari cometiera una estupidez y ahora que lo lograste te vuelvas a morir. –comentó sin más el pelilavanda-

- ¡Kuznetsov! –bramó el peliazul-

- Descuida Kai –sonrió el chino pero muy en el interior la idea le aterraba, morir de nuevo le aterraba-

- Bueno pero algo se tiene que hacer –hizo notar el pelirrojo-

- Mañana mismo nos escabulliremos de la mansión para ver a un médico –aclaró Kai-

- ¡No puedes ir solo!

- No hay problema Tala

- Yo te acompañaré

- Hn. Como desees

* * *

Después de la pequeña plática Rei se encontraba descansando en un enorme sofá de la estancia. Kai había acompañado a Tala a la puerta de la mansión ya que era hora de que se retirase y de seguro platicarían un poco más; así que Rei decidió darles tiempo a solas. No cayó en cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido... 

Una luz. Una intensa luz blanca era lo único que veía, y todo a su alrededor era pura oscuridad, una pluma negra caía hasta posarse en sus manos, y luego una voz.

- _Tienes que probarlo _

- ¿Quién!

- _Pruébalo_

- ¿Quién ada ahí¿probar qué¡No entiendo nada!

- _Rei..._

_"_Rei... ¡Rei!. ¡REI!" Se levantó súbitamente de su sillón; frente a su rostro estaba Kai con una mirada algo consternada.

- Estabas gritando ¿te encuentras bien?

- S-si, solo... solo fue un sueño muy extraño

- Mmm eso me sonó sacado de cualquier película.

- Si tienes razón ¿verdad? –concluyó el ojidorado con una sonrisa que comenzaba a gustar mucho en Kai-

- Ven te mostraré tu habitación.

* * *

Descansaba en la enorme cama de la habitación que había sido otorgada solo para él. Pensaba en muchas cosas y sobre todo en aquel sueño extraño... y... en una cosa que no le dijo a Kai. Levantó su mano frente a él y en ella sostenía una pluma negra que estaba seguro no tenía antes de quedarse dormido en la sala la giraba entre sus dedos pensando en la que esta significaba ¿porqué estaban pasándole cosas tan extrañas? Además tenía un extraño presentimiento de que esa pluma era más de lo que parecía. 

Divagaba en estas y otras cosas cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho y toda la habitación latió una vez, luego se levantó súbitamente de la cama al sentir un intenso dolor en su muñeca izquierda.

Totalmente aterrado y lleno de dolor observó como un corte longitudinal se hacía en su delgada muñeca acanelada... "a-ah. Ah. KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" gritó totalmente aterrado mientras veía como la sangre brotaba de su muñeca a borbotones, corrió al baño y tomó una toalla presionando la herida para parar la hemorragia pero de algún modo no se detenía, solo sangraba, no paraba, como aquella vez...

"¡Rei!" entró al instante Kai mientras este salía del baño con la toalla empapada en sangre "¡Qué demonios pasa!" preguntó igual o más asustado que el pobre chico quién levantó su mirada totalmente horrorizada, Kai pudo entonces ver el enorme miedo en los ojos del chico, además de que lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus ojos.

Rei cayó de rodillas mirándose las muñecas y comenzó a sentir pequeños cortes en su otra muñeca, como si alguien muy torpe quisiera abrirle otra herida igual. Kai miraba completamente paralizado como una fuerza invisible abría otra herida igual en la muñeca de Rei.

- ¡NO!. ¡PARA!. ¡BASTA!. ¡NO DE NUEVO! –gritaba totalmente histérico- ¡YAAAAA! –hasta que de otra herida igual fue brotando sangre mientras Rei gritaba y sollozaba sin parar-

- ¡Vamos Rei, calma, tranquilo¡Iré por algo para hacer presión!

Se introdujo al baño para tomar toallas nuevas mientras Rei intentaba parar la hemorragia con sus propios esfuerzos, lo cual no era muy satisfactorio ya que en su mano izquierda los ligamentos estaban cortados y de las venas abiertas salía mucha sangre.- en la otra era el corte más torpe pero no por eso menos mortal.

Kai no podía creer que por más presión que aplicaba la hemorragia no paraba, se paralizó aún más al ver la expresión de Rei...

El chino sentía todo de nuevo, el intenso dolor en sus muñecas al principio pero comenzó a palidecer cuando el hormigueo se presentó en ambas manos, señal de la falta de sangre.

Kai salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de alguien, pero Rei sabía que para cuando regresara sería demasiado tarde. Ya que los síntomas iban más rápido que la última vez...

Primero comenzó a respirar más rápido intentando que entrara más oxígeno a sus pulmones, para compensar la perdida, después comenzó a sentir esa opresión el en pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, pero no era por el miedo, no, era por la misma razón por la que su respiración se había acelerado, su corazón intentaba enviar el oxígeno a sus tejidos, su cuerpo intentaba mantenerse con vida el mayor tiempo posible.- estuvo unos minutos más con la taquicardia hasta que comenzó ese sonido que era la señal de que era ya muy poco posible regresar de dónde había llegado, sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar, como si de un canal de televisión que no transmitiese nada se tratase, quiso gritar pero su voz ya se había perdido, comenzó a sentirse mareado y a perder el sentido del equilibrio, lo que le hizo quedar totalmente recostado en el suelo, mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido intentando bombear la poca sangre que aún le circulaba sin embargo cada pulsación sacaba más sangre de su cuerpo. Sentía miedo. Sentía pánico es más ¿tan corta había sido su estancia en la vida de nuevo¿se condenaría de nuevo¿vagaría por el cementerio eternamente como en un principio? Después de todo ya se había resignado. Ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía sus brazos, ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera sabía si aún seguía respirando, sin embargo estaba conciente de que sus ojos estaban abiertos lo extraño fue que después de los destellos multicolor que hacía momentos antes se habían presentado se apagaban lentamente mientras parecía que cerraba los ojos sin hacerlo... perdía la conciencia.

* * *

Каеи Юишатари Кон 

Gracias por sus súper Revs!

Galy: niña, muchas gracias por el comentario, espero te guste este cap dos, y recuerda que tu alma no descansará en paz hasta que me dejes feliz con la cont de tu fic ¿okis?

Shiroi Tsuki: holas! Hey! lo de porqué Rei regresó a la vida va ir poco a poco ¿vale? No desesperéis, muchas gracias por el rev!

Alexa Hiwatari: holas! Que bueno un rev tuyo, jeje pues ya ves aquí con otra locada, aunque he de decirte que tengo algo en mente así que esta nueva, nueva no es, y espero subirla antes de que termine esta semana, P ya veremos, tmb te informo que he actualizado otros que tengo ¿eh? Jijiji bueno nos leemos ¡gracias!

NeKoT: Hi! Que hermoso tenerte por acá también! Ya vez que no la dejé por mucho tiempo ¿o tú que crees? Ya actualicé 4 poderes P sip mataron a Voltaire, no sé por que lo maté si me cae re bien el cuate XD ah! Estás adivinando el fic! - no justo! Jejeje espero poder encontrarme contigo en el mess recuerda que tenemos cierto intercambio pendiente ¿sipo? Tmb espero te guste este cap, y no te decepcione! Nos leemos bye!

birthy: sip Rei volvió a la vida espero te guste la actualización y espero verte seguido! Gracias por el Rev!

Akire777: Acertaste! Ya como que dije algo de Tala ¿te diste cuenta? Muchas gracias por tus rev, sabes que me levantan el ánimo... y de verdad espero te guste este cap, y espero no tenga tantos errores como el primero P nos vemos!

The life is a dream: que lindo nick! Te agradezco el rev, espero te guste este cap también, actualicé pronto ¿no?

Witch Griselda Ravenwood: Wow en serio eso me halaga muchísimo, no sabes que aunque no te guste el genero yaoi y leas mis historias significa, en verdad, muchas gracias! A ver que piensas de este cap ¿sale? Nos leemos!

Celen Marinaiden: bueno que paso? XD hace un rato acabo de "colgar" contigo en el mess, a ver que te parece este cap y ya ves que si entiendo la crisis xD y más o menos lo que sintió Rei es lo que sentí P bueno espero verte pronto en el mess para que me digas ¿eh? Ah! Pero no olvides dejarme tu fantástico rev por aca! Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por todos sus reviews son oro ya lo saben! aquí les dejo el cap tres que debo decir **me costó mucho escribir** pues tengo un bloqueo mental Y.Y ¡espero les guste!

* * *

III

Todo era un silencio sepulcral, sin conciencia... le tomó un par de instantes darse cuenta de su propia existencia, y cuando su mente comenzó a laborar de nuevo, nada, no escuchó nada¿dónde estaba¿qué había pasado¡ah claro! Sus recuerdos centellearon en su mente pero, esto, esto era diferente a la última vez, aquella vez después de perder la conciencia se encontraba junto a su ataúd, no había el espacio negro que ahora sentía embargar todo su derredor...

"Pruébalo" resonó una voz que se repitió cual eco varias veces y luego... luego... sonidos, de nuevo escuchaba cosas, sonidos y sobre todo... gritos, giritos que provenían de algún lugar no muy lejano de dónde estaba...

- ¡Estás mal, Kai, date cuenta es un error!

- Dije que no quiero policías y no quiero policías

- Hay un chico muerto ahí dentro ¡ten algo de sensatez!. ¡Tu abuelo fue asesinado!. ¿qué dirán las autoridades al saber que ocultas un cuerpo, eh?. ¡Sabes que buscan el más mínimo pretexto para irse contra ti!

- ¡Dije que no!

- ¡Creo que te sacaron mucha sangre mocoso!

Y ante este último aspaviento Rei abrió lentamente los ojos.- la discusión que hasta entonces había escuchado; se desarrollaba afuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Estaba tendido en la cama, su ropa que antes de caer estaba totalmente manchada de sangre ahora sólo tenía las manchas de su original acto suicida.

Se fijó un poco más en sí mismo y notó que en su brazo izquierdo había una aguja insertada en su vena, el otro extremo daba a un tripié que sostenía una bolsa vacía transparente... ¿acaso sería que Kai...?

- ¡Entonces lo aventaré a un lugar lejos de la ciudad a que lo cubra la nieve!

- ¡No te atrevas!

- ¡Me preocupo por tú seguridad!

- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo mentiroso, lo único que te importa es el dinero que mi abuelo te dejó y el que puedas sacarme a mí!. ¿Pero sabes qué! Me interesa muy poco eso!. Haz lo que quieras, simplemente déjame en paz, no quiero saber que existes! –Kai se sintió terriblemente molesto ante esa idea tan disparatada, había hecho todo lo posible para salvar al chico, incluso intentó una transfusión, al final todo fue en vano así que al menos le debía una protección adecuada, o eso sentía-

De algún modo Rei se sintió mal, pues sabía perfectamente que la discusión era por su culpa. Se levantó algo torpe de la cama, todo le dio vueltas una vez y recuperó su temple. Sacó con cuidado la aguja en su brazo causándole un poco de dolor; y se puso en pié...

Afuera de la habitación Kai estaba a punto de la histeria

- ¡Esto no tiene fundamento!. ¿qué piensas hacer con él entonces!

- ¡NO LO SE AUN! PERO ESO NO SERÁ ALGO QUE TE CONCIERNA

- ¡Estás enfermo!. ¡Hay un muerto **muer-to** ahí dentro!

- ¡YA CALLATE! –y Kai tomó a Heero por la ropa en clara señal de amenaza y lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque la puerta del cuarto comenzó a abrirse lentamente...

Tanto el ruso como el japonés se quedaron paralizados al ver la figura de Rei aparecer por la puerta y dedicarles una sonrisa.

- No tienen porqué discutir estoy bi... –y en ese momento sus piernas le fallaron, hubiera golpeado el suelo de no ser porqué Kai fue rápido al sostenerlo entre sus brazos- gracias –dijo casi murmurando y encarando el níveo rostro del ruso, quién abrió sus escarlatas orbes más al tener al chico tan cerca...-

- Eh.. eh. Yo. Eh. -¡Imposible! Kai Hiwatari se había quedado sin palabras, vaya, siempre hay una primera vez para todo...-

- ¿Cómo es que estás vivo! –preguntó el nipón cuando recuperó el habla-

- ¡Heero!

- No-no lo sé

- A ver, esto de seguro tiene una explicación lógica –razonó el nipones- es muy probable que haya entrado en hipobiosis o algo así y su pulso era tan débil que era indetectable, sí eso debe ser, pues ya que está bien será mejor que se vaya y no te cause más problemas Kai.

- Ya lárgate –dijo en amenazante tono el soviético a Heero-

- No Kai, él tiene razón –dijo Rei y se incorporó un poco- me estoy sintiendo mejor, ya no quiero causarte más molestias...

- ¿Y qué se supone que harás?

- No lo sé, ya me las arreglaré.

- No

- ¿No?

- Exacto. No. Te llevaré al médico para que hagan pruebas.

- No tiene caso Kai, no sé si lo que me pasó vuelva a pasar, y si pueda regresar esta vez, será mejor que ya no cause más problemas y que pase lo que tenga que pasar –y escondió su rostro tras su cabello- si tengo la enfermedad de mis padres será mejor que me aleje antes de que se la contagie a alguien más.

Kai lo miró intensamente y cerró sus ojos meditando sus acciones cuidadosamente luego tomó a Rei y pasó un brazo debajo de sus piernas y otro detrás de su espalda lo que le hizo abrir al chino grandemente los ojos. El chico le estaba cargando. Kai se encaminó hacia las escaleras y subió firmemente dejando a un confundido Heero atrás.

Llegaron a una habitación al fondo del pasillo, un par de enormes puertas de caoba era lo que separaba a los chicos de la alcoba principal de la mansión, Kai se había mudado desde antes que su abuelo fuera asesinado pues este dormía en una con fácil acceso a la salida y con custodia más severa.

Kai abrió una de las puertas y entró aún con Rei en brazos. Caminó varios pasos, vaya que la habitación era grande! Y se paró al pié de la cama. Rei parpadeó un par de veces aún no entendiendo las intenciones del chico, abrió su boca para preguntar pero inesperadamente Kai le soltó dejándolo caer de manera brusca en la cama.

- ¡Oye!

- Te quedarás en mi habitación, así podré vigilarte mejor y no quiero ni un solo reproche. –dijo en un tono demasiado autoritario y peligroso que Rei aunque hubiera querido oponerse aún estaba débil y era lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarse llevar por niñerías y orgullo y aceptar lo que él consideraba una muestra de preocupación-

- Bien, pero aún pienso que debería marcharme y no darte más problemas.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta tú tienes algo que ver conmigo, de no ser así no hubieras vuelto cuando yo intentaba abrirme las venas ¿no crees?

- Pues...

Rei lo meditó un rato y sí estaba seguro que ahora estaba ligado al interesante soviético, además sentía que con solo evitar que el chico hubiera cubierto la lápida de sus padres con su sangre no era suficiente, sabía que aún podía hacer algo más para salvarle, y aún estaba ese sueño que de algún modo le guiaba hacia esta suposición...

* * *

Después de que Rei descansara un poco más en la habitación de Kai decidieron comer algo, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. El comedor de la mansión Hiwatari sí que era enorme, Rei se sentó junto a Kai quién disponía el lugar de la cabecera, se preparaban para degustar el primer plato cuando un ruido extraño les hizo detenerse, y como si se tratara de su propia casa un pelirrojo y un pelilavanda hicieron aparición para acompañarles a comer...

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Tala?

- ¡Vaya forma de darme la bienvenida!

- Te dije que no era seguro para ti el venir tantas veces aquí...

- Si, sí, bueno créeme que ese tipo de preocupación no te va.- además Bryan y yo ya buscaríamos el modo de arreglárnosla si algo llegase a pasar

- Hn

- ¡En fin! En verdad veníamos a ver si tu huésped seguía contigo y por lo que veo así es. No me digas, de seguro en la noche se puso a flotar por ahí. ¡es más! De seguro es de esos espectros que no se reflejan en el espejo ¿no? –y ante sus ocurrencias el ojiazul se echó a reír, pero se detuvo al ver la sombría expresión que había en los dos chicos, así que decidió ponerle más atención a sus alimentos...

- En fin, después de comer está programada la cita para ver al médico Rei

- Pe-pero

- Sin peros,

Bien¿ya qué más le quedaba? Kai estaba siendo amable, a su manera claro y consideró que hubiera sido un muy mal gesto despreciar tales atenciones.

* * *

El grupo de tres rusos y un chino caminaban rumbo al médico ¿porqué el gran Hiwatari iba a pié al lugar? Fácil, estaba seguro qué los que asesinaron a su abuelo estarían buscándole; e ir en cualquiera de los automóviles que la familia ostentaba no era nada discreto ni adecuado para pasar desapercibidos, después de todo la clínica no quedaba tan lejos y si se llegaban a cansar tomarían un Taxi.

- No entiendo porqué tuvimos que venir nosotros también –reprochó Bryan-

- Yo no les pedí que vinieran si bien recuerdo –contestó Kai- fue tu querido noviecito el que insistió en venir.

- ¡Tala no es mi noviecito!

- Hn.

- Ya cállense los dos de una buena vez ¿qué no pueden dejar de discutir por un segundo! Yo quise venir para probar de una vez por todas que este chico solamente tiene un trastorno mental, y no caería mal que a Kai también le hicieran un chequeo mental de paso, ya que creerle a este kot ha sido algo totalmente inesperado. Mira que decir que anoche se desangró por completo y aún con una transfusión no se salvó y ahora está vivito y coleando ¡vaya disparate!

- Cree lo que quieras, yo voy a llegar al fondo de este asunto.

- Sí lo que digas... –insistió el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto de fastidio y mirando en otra dirección.

Rei encontraba bastante divertido la forma en que los tres europeos se llevaban, y en verdad sentía que de algún modo Kai se sentía tranquilo estando al lado de ellos, lo que le causó una cierta felicidad. Se fijó en el níveo rostro delruso peliazulmientras caminaba, y por primera vez le puso su debida atención. Vaya. No se había fijado de lo apuesto que el chico era, tenía un juego de triángulos azules a cada lado de las mejillas que le hacían ver muy interesante. Rei caminando a su lado se dio cuenta que el chico era apenas unos centímetros más alto que él, estaba viéndole tan intensamente que fue obvio que el chico se diera cuenta y volteara a verle con un gesto interrogatorio, lo que sorpresivamente causó un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas del chino.

- ¿qué sucede, te sientes bien? –preguntó

- ¡si, sí, no es nada!

- Hn

Rei desvió su mirada hacia otro lado intentando ocultar el cambio de color en su cara, estaba intentado que la sensación se fuera cuando algo le hizo levantar la vista hacia la cera contigua, sintió como si alguien le estuviera viendo, y efectivamente del otro lado de la calle había una chica de cabello rosa mirándole con la expresión de incredulidad más grande que haya visto jamás. No atinó a hacer nada más que sonreírle ¿porqué? Ni él mismo sabía la razón. Luego vio como la chica comenzaba a avanzar hacia él sin fijarse en nada más.

No se fijó, o al menos no vio el auto que venía directo en su dirección, apenas si Rei logró decir cuidado cuando la chica sin más había saltado por encima del auto sin el menor esfuerzo. El conductor ni se detuvo, todos dudaron de que siquiera la hubiera visto. Para ese momento todos habían puesto atención en la niña por el grito que Rei había dado. Ella se acercó lentamente y no separó ni un segundo su vista del chico.- después de unos segundos se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de incredulidad.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? –preguntó algo molesta la voz de Kai-

- Oh por los dioses, no, no puede ser... –no le había hecho el menor de los casos, sin embargo buscó en sus ropas y extrajo una foto vieja, tanto que ni siquiera era a color, más bien era en tonos sepia, la miró alternando entre esta y Rei- ¿Rei?. ¿Rei Kon?

- Eh. Sí. ¿quién eres tú?

- ¡Oh no puede ser!. ¡Se supone que tú estas muerto!. Y.. y... Rei no había tenido familia, es imposible que seas su nieto o algo parecido.

- ¿Rei conoces a esta niña?

- No Kai.

- ¡Oh cierto! Los siento, mi nombre es Mao

- ¿Mao? –preguntó algo sorprendido el chino-

- Sip ¿te sorprende? Es el nombre de mi tía abuela –y mostró la foto en sus manos a Rei-

- ¡Oh! –exclamó y sus ojos se cristalizaron, pasó un dedo por la fotografía-

Kai se acercó y por encima de su hombro vio a las personas que en ella había. Al primero en reconocer fue efectivamente a Rei, se veía unos cuantos años menor pero perfectamente reconocible; había un chico a su lado abrazándole amistosamente el cuello, un chico de cabello igualmente largo y con facciones un poco más toscas casi como un león; del brazo izquierdo de Rei había una niña de cabello oscuro, o al menos eso se veía, un tanto parecida a la chica que ahora se mostraba frente a ellos, había un par de chicos más, uno bastante alto y robusto y uno pequeño con una coleta alta.

- Recuerdo esta foto –dijo Rei con nostalgia- pero... ¿entonces eres pariente de Mao?

- Exactamente,

- ¿En serio!. ¿Y cómo está? -Preguntó con algo de ilusión en su voz, ya que hacía tiempo no la veía, era la única que visitaba su tumba pero dejó de hacerlo hacía años...al instante de la pregunta el rostro de la chica se fue al piso, a lo que todos comprendieron-

- Hace ya varios años que murió, pero siempre por estas fechas venía a visitar tu... bueno... tumba... como yo era muy unida a ella no quise faltar con su tradición y viene esta vez yo...

- Oh... y bajó la vista.

- Pero en verdad eso es irrelevante ante el hecho de que su amigo de la infancia esté parado aquí junto a mí.

- Bu-bueno eso en verdad ni yo lo sé.

- E-esto es muy raro –dijo y bajó la cabeza-

En ese momento se hizo un silencio por demás incómodo, y sobre todo Kai estaba algo molesto de que no se le estuvieran tomando en cuenta, así que sin decir ni una sola palabra emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia la clínica.

"¡Kai!. ¡Kai espera!" dijeron los otros dos rusos y le siguieron el paso, Rei tomó la mano de la chica pelirrosa y les siguieron también. "hablaremos cuando tengamos tiempo, tengo mucho que preguntarte ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo el pelinegro a lo que la chica asintió un tanto desconcertada que le hubiera tomado, así por sorpresa.

* * *

En la clínica todos se encontraban en la sala de espera. Ya le habían tomado muestras de sangre a Rei.- aunque el hematólogo les había dicho que si recién había sufrido una transfusión era muy poco probable que los resultados serológicos y la biometría hemática arrojaran ningún resultado. Lo cual era por demás decepcionante, aún así Hiwatari insistió en que las pruebas se llevaran a cabo, no era su estilo perder el tiempo.

Rei se había pasado todo ese tiempo platicando con Mao acerca de cómo estaba la villa ahora.- Mao le relató todo lo que su tía le había comentado después de que había pasado la epidemia, Rei había sido el penúltimo en morir por esa enfermedad, para la tristeza del chino su amigo Lee también había sufrido de esa enfermedad, no le impresionó demasiado ya que el chico siempre estaba a su lado y aún cuando se aisló, el león intentaba llevarle comida y cosas a pesar de que Rei le pedía que no se acercara. Y más difícil fue mantener a su antigua amiga al margen ya que ella estaba demasiado empeñada en estar junto a Rei. Así que en ese tiempo los aldeanos no tuvieron más remedio que encerrarla también para evitar que se infectase.

La diferencia entre Lee y Rei radicaba en que la forma infectante de la enfermedad.- la que Lee adquirió había sido crónica y no aguda, esto le conllevó a llevar una vida un poco más estable y no tan desgraciada como la de los demás aldeanos, además Lee había tenido una muerte mucho mejor que la de Rei, tranquilamente recostado en su cama rodeado de la gente que lo quería.

Todos estos recuerdos y anécdotas que la china contaba lograba causar un efecto nostálgico en él, pero definitivamente se alegraba que las cosas a partir de ahí hubieran marchado mucho, pero mucho mejor para la villa, y eso le hacía sentir una gran felicidad.- y el tener a la pequeña sobrina de Mao junto a él también le era de sumo agrado...

El ambiente de la sala de espera se tornó un poco denso cuando el hematólogo salió a entregar los resultados. Todos estaban expectantes.

- Esto es algo que no puedo explicar –fue lo primero que dijo- ¿está seguro joven Hiwatari que se le hizo una transfusión a este chico últimamente?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?. ¡por supuesto que sí! De mi sangre.

- Pues he de decirle que los resultados no muestran eso, la carga genética del joven Kon es totalmente del joven Kon

- ¿Eso que quiere decir?

- Por un lado es bueno ya que las pruebas arrojaron resultados contundentes, esto quiere decir que se pudieron hacer las pruebas normalmente. Y he de decir que el código genético del chico es bastante impresionante.

- Yo no pedí que se hicieran pruebas genéticas –apuntó Kai-

- Por supuesto que sí, al pedirnos deliberar si el joven estaba afectado con la enfermedad nombrada tuvimos que.- es una enfermedad que altera el código genético, afectando la síntesis de proteínas... –Kai comenzaba a molestarse con tanta jerga médica en verdad tanto los hospitales como los doctores no le caían en gracia-

- ¡Al punto!

- Pues... aún no puedo concluir si el joven desarrollará o no la enfermedad ya que parece que su mapa genético no es común.

- Eso será porque es un nekojin –se escuchó la voz de la pelirrosa- Es obvio que no concuerde nosotros tememos algunas partes felinas en nuestra raza.

- Ya veo –dijo el médico- ya había escuchado de algo así, tendremos que hacer más pruebas.

- ¿Y en cuanto al estado de salud?

- Se encuentra perfectamente bien joven Hiwatari, ni siquiera se reportó una pérdida de sangre reciente.

- ¿y cómo explica esto? –mostró Rei sus muñecas y los cortes que en estas había-

- No puedo –dijo cabizbajo-

- Bien, entonces no tenemos más que hacer aquí –dijo Kai y se levantó- regresaremos cuando pueda decirnos más.

- No se preocupe, yo le llamaré tan pronto tengamos algún dato.

- Hn

Y el grupo salió de la ostentosa clínica.

* * *

Los cinco chicos caminaban en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos rondándoles, sobre todo Tala comenzaba a creer la historia del chino.- desde la aparición de la chica pelirrosa todo había sido confuso.

Iban a doblar la esquina cuando el rechinar de unas llantas llamó la atención de Kai, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y lentamente giró su vista. Sus ojos escarlata pudieron divisar una camioneta negra sin placas que a toda velocidad se aproximaba hacia ellos, apenas la ventana polarizada se abrió cuando gritó desesperadamente "¡Todos, al callejón!" Tala y Bryan no dudaron ni una milésima de segundo, Bryan tomó la mano del menor y corrieron con el alma. Rei pudo divisar la cara de terror en el rostro de Kai y no dudó en hacer lo que le había pedido, tanto él como la china. Corrieron hasta el final del oscuro callejón y los primeros disparos se comenzaron a oír, pero ninguno se detuvo a mirar atrás. Bryan jaló una escalera que había por ahí para subir por la parte de atrás de un conjunto habitacional y esperó a que todos subieran por esta. (N/A ya saben de esas que salen en las películas XD)

Siguieron subiendo; desafortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta que una bala alcanzó a rozar a Mao en el hombro y que otra más el tobillo de Rei, esto por ser los últimos que se habían emprendido la carrera "¡no paren de correr, si es necesario correr por las azoteas pues así los perderemos!" no eran heridas grandes, así que no les fue –demasiado- difícil seguirles el paso...

Kai por otro lado comenzaba a preocuparse de lo que en un futuro vendría, nunca se imaginó tener tantos problemas acumulados...

* * *

¿Y bien?. ¿qué opinan?. ¿aburrido? si a mi también se me hizo ¡prometo un mejor capítulo cuatro, en serio!. ¡en seriooooo! Ahora gracias y a contestar revs

Ashayan Anik: gracias por el rev y claro que no mataré al neko

Zhena Hik Gracias por el rev y lo de ser malita jijiji pues ya veremos a ver que sale gracias por leer!

Celen Marinaiden: pues ya seremos dos las internas en el psiquiátrico XD el libro... aún tengo que pensar en ese asuntillo de veras que extraño hablar contigo yo ando con problemillas (llámese hermano) en cuanto a entrar a internet pero sin duda estaré cuando tu me digas ¿vale? Chao!

NeKoT: aquí la actualización espero te guste n.n gracias por el rev!

Shiroi Tsuki: aquí tienes el otro cap, espero te agrade gacias por el rev!

Alexa Hiwatari: aquí la actua! Nos leemos!

Sasukita-Tao: aquí tienes la actua! Y sí este fic quiero que sufran algo XD

The life is a dream: pues sí algo así n.ñ Rei tiene que recrear su muerte por que aún no se libra de su castigo! Espero te guste el cap y gracias por leer! Chao!

Galy: Niña me encanta saber que sigues con vida y que sigues esta locura! Gracias por leer me das ánimos de continuar! Recuerda que aún estás condenada ¿eh? XD nos leemos pronto!

Shingryu Inazuma: espero te guste y ya verás que el muerte, revive, muerte va para rato gracias por leer!

Shingryu san murtilla: jijiji pues Rei no sabe que hacer, esperemos que pronto se de cuenta ¿verdad? Gracias por leer! y espero te guste el cap

Witch Griselda Ravenwood: gracias por tus comentarios, espero te guste el cap chao!

edith: jeje tooooodos me están diciendo eso de que hago sufrir al neko y lo que le espera! Gracias por leer nos vemos!

Auras Hayumi: claro que le sigo! Espero no te confundas mucho y espero sigas leyendo! Nos estamos leyendo eh? Gracias por tu rev y espero este cap tmb sea de tu agrado! Chao!


End file.
